Une perle après l'autre
by Linaelle
Summary: Tu étais là, face à moi, sans me voir. Assis dans ton éternel costard noir, plissé, tâché, qui n'habillait plus que ta présence. Et cette clope qui se consumait au bout de tes doigts. Mais le plus étrange, sans doute, c'est que tu ne disais rien. ZoSan / SanZo [Défi avec Junk'Peria, Elowlie et Shinory]
1. Chapter 1

_De retour après une looongue absence ! ^^_

_Et c'est reparti pour un petit défi ! Cette fois, nous sommes passées à quatre participantes : Elowlie, Junk'Peria, Shinory et moi-même ! ^^ Les conditions, en dehors de la date de parution, étaient d'écrire un SanZo et d'y intégrer des perles... Voici ma participation et n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à celle des autres, les résultats n'ont rien à voir et c'est ça qui est génial ! xD _

_Bon, petit soucis, je me suis emballée et mon emploi du temps ne m'a pas permis d'en faire un OS complet... Du coup, je ne publierai ce soir que la première partie du texte (oui, bon, j'ai foiré le défi... assumons...) ! Désolée les filles ! Bonne lecture tout de même !_

* * *

><p><strong>Une perle après l'autre<strong>

Tu étais là, face à moi, sans me voir. Assis dans ton éternel costard noir, plissé, tâché, qui n'habillait plus que ta présence. Et cette clope qui se consumait au bout de tes doigts. Le temps agissait sur tout, sur tout autre que toi. Immobile. Interdit. Insensible. Mais le plus étrange, sans doute, c'est que tu ne disais rien.

Les yeux rivés sur mes sabres délaissés entre nous, tu ne les lâchais du regard, comme si, la seconde suivante, ils allaient se fondre dans les planches de bois usé. Pour moi, ils étaient une frontière que je ne m'osais franchir. Pour toi, ils représentaient à eux seuls, l'autre côté, et je n'existais plus. Plus que dans tes souvenirs.

Étrangère, ta voix s'éleva finalement, lourde et sombre, au cœur de ton silence.

« Hey… Zoro… »

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Que fais-tu de nos querelles ? Que fais-tu de nous ? Mais je ne peux te reprendre, je ne peux te répondre.

« Zoro… »

Ta voix s'étrangle. C'est pour ça que tu ne parlais pas : tu ne peux pas parler. Et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire d'autre que notre réalité. Ta voix s'étrangle et ton souffle se déchire. Ta voix s'étrangle et ton corps tremble. Ta voix s'étrangle et toi… Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais pleurer. Pleurer pour moi. Et je ne peux t'approcher, je ne peux te toucher.

« T'avais… pas l'droit… »

Je suis mort. Et ça fait chier.

* * *

><p>Il était une fois un petit équipage de gentils pirates qui traversaient les flots à la poursuite de leurs rêves. <em>Naïfs<em>. Le capitaine deviendrait le Roi des Pirates, le second serait le plus grand sabreur de tous les temps et le cuisinier découvrirait All Blue. _Naïfs_. Et les autres… _Naïfs._ Et… les… autres… _Naïfs. NA-ÏFS. _Ta gueule… _N-A-Ï-F-S…_ Non, c'est possible ! _C'était._ C'est possible… _C'était. _J'y crois. _Il est mort. _J'ai besoin d'y croire. _Il est mort._ Si je n'y crois plus… _Il est mort._ Il peut pas être mort, putain, il était là… _Il était._ Il était juste là… _Il était._ Et.

Et t'as crevé, comme ça. C'était pas toi mais un tas de chaire qui s'est écrasé sur le sol. J'ai flippé, pas assez, c'était pas la première fois que tu nous faisais un coup pareil. Chopper t'a pris en charge et personne ne s'imaginait vraiment que ça se terminerait autrement que d'habitude. Personne, sauf toi. Zoro… Tu l'savais, pas vrai ? T'avais vu la mort assez de fois pour comprendre que celle-ci était la bonne, non ? Quand t'as repris conscience, vaguement, t'as fait rameuter l'équipage. Je sais même pas comment, dans cet état, t'as pu convaincre Chopper d'abandonner ton chevet pour ça. Et.

Et t'as lâché des mots qui te ressemblaient pas. T'avais pas l'choix, pas l'temps pour des longueurs donc t'es allé droit au but. Si jamais ça tournait mal, tu voulais qu'on promette de continuer sans toi. En vie, t'étais déjà à moitié mort de nous dire ça. Ils se sont indignés mais il a suffi d'un regard, d'un regard partagé avec Luffy, de ceux qui n'avaient de sens que pour vous, pour qu'il se taise. Le silence est revenu de lui-même. Il a promis. Puis les autres. Sauf moi. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre mais c'était pas fair-play de ta part. Comment voulais-tu nous imposer des promesses alors qu'en crevant tu abandonnais les tiennes ? Enfoiré… T'as insisté. Je pouvais pas faire ça pour toi. Te promettre que tout irait bien. T'as insisté, m'offrant un regard douloureux. La confiance et la complicité pour lui, la peine et la déception pour moi. C'était un regard que je ne te connaissais pas qui serait pourtant le dernier. Et.

Et t'as crevé, comme ça.

« Arrêt de l'activité cérébrale. Il est… mort. »

Arrêt de l'activité cérébrale… Ça voulait rien dire. Rien ne s'était arrêté. Le soleil se levait, la nuit tombait et le navire naviguait. Tout continuait, mais sans toi.

T'étais un pirate sans vraiment être un marin alors ils avaient décidé que tu ne finirais pas à la flotte, ils préféraient t'abandonner n'importe où, entre ailleurs et nulle part. Du coup, Chopper a poursuivi les soins, forçant ta respiration et les battements de ton cœur, engrenages douloureusement illusoires, tout ça pour te « maintenir en état » jusqu'à la prochaine île. Qu'y avait-il vraiment à maintenir à part des espoirs vains ? Et.

Et plus rien.

C'était pas noir, c'était pas blanc, c'était rien.

C'était pas rempli de tourments, c'était pas vide de souffrance, c'était rien.

Plus rien.

« Hey… Zoro… »

Mes yeux ne se décollaient plus des sabres délaissés à mes pieds. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait de toi.

Tout.

Plus rien.

Plus rien du tout.

« Zoro… »

…

« T'avais… pas l'droit… »

T'avais pas l'droit de partir avant les autres. T'avais pas l'droit d'abandonner. De nous abandonner. Ça te ressemblait pas. Et c'est ça qui me crevait de douleur, tout doucement. Je pouvais pas y croire. Ce type qui faisait ces adieux, c'était pas toi… Ce type qui revenait sur sa parole, c'était pas toi… Ce type-là… Je le connaissais pas… Il te ressemblait à peine… Les mêmes fringues, peut-être, mais la peau si pâle, le corps si fragile… Comment avait-on pu confondre ? Et toi ? T'étais où pendant ce temps ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais quand on s'acharnait sur un corps étranger ? Zoro, où es-tu ? Loin de tes sabres ? Et… de moi ?

« Zo…ro ? Zoro, c'est toi ? »

C'était bien toi, là, que j'ai senti… Une minuscule chaleur… Pendant un instant. Rien qu'un instant. Bien sûr que c'était toi ! Tu pouvais pas mourir. C'était toi après tout. Je pouvais pas douter, j'avais même pas l'droit de douter.

« Zoro ! T'es où ? Te… fous pas de moi. »

Je tendis la main dans le vide, elle revint vers moi sans rien agripper d'autre que ma chemise trempée. Mais ma vue brouillée m'autorisait à apercevoir… comme un reflet… Je ricanai.

« Ah. Ah. C'est toi. Je t'ai senti… Je t'ai vu… C'est toi, Zoro, c'est toi. Ah. Zoro, allez, montre-toi, arrête tes conneries. »

Je me levai, parcourant la salle d'un regard flou.

« Fais quelque chose, merde ! Faut qu'je sache ! Zoro ! »

Le silence me répondit calmement.

Je… deviens fou, pas vrai ? Zoro… t'es pas là. Tu peux pas… être là. Alors pourquoi je sens cette chaleur qui m'enveloppe ? Pourquoi ?

« Arrête, Zoro… Putain, arrête… »

Je recule pour échapper à mon délire, jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. Mais la chaleur est toujours là. Je m'accroupis, fuyant la démence. Mais la chaleur est là, elle m'entoure, elle me recouvre.

« Arrête, j'te dis. Ça peut pas être vrai. »

Il n'obéit pas. Il ne part pas. Il est là, tout près, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais quitté.

« Me touche pas… T'entends ? Me touche pas, Zoro ! »

Il me broie. Il me brûle. Il m'étouffe d'espoir stérile.

« T'es mort, putain ! Tu es MORT ! »

Et la chaleur se recule, doucement, me rendant à cette effrayante et glaciale réalité. Tu es bel et bien mort.

* * *

><p>« Chopper ? Je… peux te déranger cinq minutes ? »<p>

La boule de poils avait levé le nez de ses préparations. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme tout le monde à bord, à vrai dire. Les mots se faisaient rares, les rires… n'étaient plus de la partie depuis ce qui semblait se muer en éternité. Chacun portait sa peine, à sa manière, se plongeant dans le travail ou n'étant plus bon à grand-chose, s'éloignant des autres ou s'en rapprochant afin d'alléger leur douleur, pour oublier un temps la sienne.

« Oui, bien sûr, Sanji ! Je suis vraiment content que tu viennes me voir, tu ne parlais plus à personne depuis que… enfin…

- Depuis qu'il est mort.

- Oui… »

Le petit renne baissa ses yeux embués. En apparence, il semblait supporter facilement son chagrin mais il jouait seulement son rôle de médecin. Lui aussi avait été très proche du bretteur et sa perte lui coûtait. Je m'en voulus immédiatement d'avoir été aussi abrupt, pourtant, c'était bien à ce sujet que je venais le voir.

« Chopper, j'ai un problème, fis-je en tirant à moi un petit tabouret. »

Immédiatement, il comprit que je venais vers lui en tant que « patient » et effaça courageusement toute trace d'hésitation de son visage, m'invitant à poursuivre d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je… deviens fou. J'ai l'impression de le sentir près de moi en permanence…

- C'est normal, vous étiez souvent ensemble. Tu as pris l'habitude qu'il soit là et tu en oublies parfois…

- Non, c'est pas ça. Je sens vraiment une chaleur qui…

- Qui quoi ?

- …qui se comporte comme lui…

- Qui boit et qui dort ?

- Non ! Qui…

- … qui quoi, alors ?

- … qui me tient la main, me serre contre lui ou me fout des mains au cul ! Zoro, quoi !

- Ah.

- …

- Je savais pas qu'il te…

- Chopper…

- … tenait la main ?

- Bref… Je sais plus quoi faire. J'ai beau l'ignorer, me répéter que c'est impossible, ça ne change rien.

- Tu as besoin de temps, Sanji.

- Mais je deviens taré ! J'peux pas continuer comme ça !

- La séparation a été violente, tu n'as pas pu t'y préparer. Tu as un deuil à faire.

- Et je peux pas l'faire sans perdre l'usage de mes facultés sensorielles, par hasard ? Sérieusement, Chopper… Je sais bien que j'arriverai pas à surmonter ça tout de suite. Je sais même pas si j'y arriverai un jour mais… Je veux juste arrêter de me donner des espoirs inutiles… Des fois, j'aimerais juste pouvoir l'oublier et… »

Je sursautai, la chaleur avait brusquement emprisonné mon épaule.

« Sanji ? Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle, d'un coup…

- C'est cette chaleur qui est revenue…

- Bon… Je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Merci, Chopper… »

Après un examen rapide où il ne sembla rien remarquer d'anormal, il se leva pour aller farfouiller dans un tiroir avant de revenir vers moi, posant son présent sur la table que nous partagions.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu me donnes… un collier ? »

Sans un mot, il l'ouvrit et en retira la plupart des perles avant de me le tendre pour enfin commencer son explication.

« Nami dit que nous arriverons sur la prochaine île dans une semaine. Là, on s'occupera… de la cérémonie. À ce moment, tu devras accepter votre séparation. C'est court donc, même si c'est irréel, profite de ces sept derniers jours avec Zoro. Prends le temps de vivre les derniers instants que tu aurais voulu partager avec lui et fais-lui tes adieux. Je sais que tu as peur de devenir fou en tolérant tes hallucinations mais si ton corps te les suggère, ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien. La rupture a été trop brusque pour toi et tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'accepter… Du coup, pour te rassurer, garder des repères et t'aider à prendre du recul, chaque jour, prends le temps d'enlever une perle du collier. Tu la jettes, tu la gardes, comme tu veux, mais rappelle-toi en l'enlevant du nombre de jours qu'il vous reste ensemble. D'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai en silence. L'idée me semblait étrange et définitivement mauvaise : comment pouvais-je en terminer avec lui si j'acceptais l'idée qu'il pouvait encore un peu être là ? Mais j'avais confiance en Chopper et, fermant les yeux, acceptant cette chaleur qui n'avait pas lâché mon épaule, comme un soutien, je sentais déjà le poids de la douleur s'alléger doucement. Combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Ma main se resserra sur le collier refermé et ses sept petites perles rondes, blanches, parfaitement identiques, les faisant rouler entre mes doigts. Je quittai la pièce.

* * *

><p>J'étais retourné dans ta cabine pour m'allonger à même le sol, près des sabres qui n'avaient évidemment pas bougé en mon absence. Jouant distraitement avec les perles, j'entamai mon énième mono-dialogue de la journée.<p>

« J'devrais foutre ce collier en l'air et juste essayer de t'oublier mais… c'est une sorte de prescription médicale, non ? »

Le silence me répondit avec son habituelle concision. Je soupirai.

« Bien. Alors, que ce jour reste gravé dans les mémoires comme celui, tant attendu, où Sanji la jambe noire est finalement complètement parti en vrille. »

Le silence ne se fit pas davantage original, au contraire de la chaleur qui frôla mon sourcil.

« Ah. Te voilà. Il paraît que je dois faire comme si t'étais vraiment là… Mais d'habitude… ou on se fout sur la gueule, ou on s'envoie en l'air… Ça me parait difficilement envisageable… »

Le silence sembla acquiescer tandis que la chaleur commençait à glisser le long de mon torse.

« Arrête tes conneries, Zoro. »

Le silence nous laissa l'intimité dont nous avions besoin et la chaleur se retira, vexée. J'en profitai pour réfléchir un instant…

« On pourrait trouver une solution pour communiquer… J'sais pas. Si tu me touches la main droite, c'est « oui », et « non » pour la main gauche, par exemple. D'accord ? Non ? Pourquoi non ? Oui ? Hey, t'es pas clair, là… Attends… Nan… T'es pas sérieux ! Tu veux dire que… tu t'es planté entre… »

Le silence se brisa sur un rire douloureux que je n'avais pu restreindre. La chaleur, elle, rencontra brièvement mes côtes.

« Ah, ah. Hey, Zoro, dans ma tête, t'es trop bien imité… Dans… »

Le silence reprit sagement sa place tandis que la chaleur se dissipait.

« Dans… ma… tête… »

Le silence étouffa la pièce entière.

« Putain, Chopper… Qu'est-ce que ça va changer, sérieusement ? »

* * *

><p>« Zoro ! Arrête, bordel ! Tu vois bien que je cuisine ! Comment veux-tu que je me concen… Ah… Bien joué, j'y ai presque cru… »<p>

* * *

><p>« T'as décidé de venir me coller même pendant mes pauses clope ? T'étais pas comme ça avant, tu sais… La mort, ça te réussit pas… »<p>

* * *

><p>« Chopper, je suis inquiète pour Sanji… Il parle tout seul… Beaucoup… Il a vraiment pas l'air bien.<p>

- Je l'ai vu ce matin et je lui ai donné quelque chose. Ça devrait s'améliorer, Nami.

- … devrait ?

- Malheureusement, ça dépendra surtout de lui… »

* * *

><p>« Hey, Zoro, reste encore un peu, tu veux… Ouais, je sais, j'me suis foutu de toi, ce matin, mais c'est ok… Reste… Après tout, c'est juste une clope… »<p>

* * *

><p>« Que dirais-tu d'une purée d'oignons à la crème pour accompagner ce poisson bizarre qu'Ussop a pêché ? Oui ? Arrête, fais pas semblant de t'y connaître ! … Mais je te pose la question si j'veux ! T'étais juste pas obligé de répondre comme si t'avais une quelconque compétence pour assortir des ingrédients ! … Abruti d'cactus ! … Joueur de mikado ! … Ouais, bah en attendant, c'est pas toi qui vas les couper, ces oignons… »<p>

* * *

><p>« Alors, Sanji, comment marche ton traitement ? »<p>

Chopper me dévisageait avec espoir.

« Bah, ça fait drôle… Des fois, ça soulage, j'ai l'impression de le retrouver et des fois, c'est douloureux, quand je réalise qu'il n'est pas vraiment là…

- Bien, c'est plutôt encourageant. Tu t'es débarrassé de la première perle ?

- Non, pas encore… J'y allais. »

Le petit renne ne me retint pas davantage et je quittai son infirmerie.

« Suis-moi, Zoro, on a quelque chose à faire, tous les deux. »

Il prit maladroitement ma main, m'assurant de sa présence, et je l'emmenai à la poupe du navire, m'accoudant au bastingage. Je fouillai distraitement dans ma poche pour en sortir le collier de perles. Je l'ouvris et en retirai la première avant de le refermer.

« Un jour, déjà. Je ne sais pas si ce truc fonctionne. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être à moitié taré mais… c'est vrai que le temps est passé un peu plus vite, aujourd'hui… Tu crois que je serai dans quel état à la fin de la semaine ? Et si je continue à avoir des hallucinations ? Quelque part, ça serait pas si mal… Ah, ah. Non… C'est stupide… »

Je lâchai la perle au-dessus de l'eau et elle disparut, happée par une vague noirâtre.

* * *

><p>« Hey, Zoro, tu fais quoi, là ? Tu devrais pas dormir dans ta cab… Ok, c'est bon, juste pour cette fois, c'est bon… »<p>

Je me glissai entre les draps et Zoro s'installa près de moi, son torse dans mon dos, son bras autour de ma taille. Je soupirai. On n'avait jamais fait ça avant, c'était chacun chez soi et c'était dommage… Vraiment…

« Zoro, je me demandais… Tu… regrettes de m'avoir abandonné ? Enfin, je sais que tu l'as pas choisi, mais… tu vois quoi… »

Je sentis son bras délaisser son étreinte pour se diriger vers…

« La main droite, c'est celle-là… au cas où… »

Son geste se suspendit puis il enlaça les doigts de ma main droite avant que son bras ne reprenne sa position initiale.

« Et… Tu m'en veux de pas t'avoir promis de continuer ? »

Il ne bougea pas.

« Et est-ce que tu… Non, rien… »

* * *

><p>« Zoro, viens ! Je voudrais essayer un truc ! Installe-toi là et bouge pas. »<p>

La chaleur m'abandonna, sans doute pour répondre à mes exigences, et après quelques instants, je le rejoignis sur la banquette de la bibliothèque. Blotti contre Zoro, j'ouvris mon bouquin, _Tour de table_, ça s'appelait. C'était un recueil de nouvelles romantiques qui, dans mes mains, avait l'avantage de passer pour un quelconque livre de cuisine.

« Mais je te préviens, je déteste qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule ! »

* * *

><p>« Chopper, donne-moi la même chose.<p>

- Nami ?

- Il revit ! Alors, oui, il est un peu bizarre mais, à part ses monologues, il redevient doucement l'homme qu'il était. Je veux la même chose !

- Nami, c'est pas un médicament que je lui ai donné…

- Comment ça ? »

* * *

><p>« Regarde ce que je nous ai trouvé ! Ah… Mais tu connais les règles, au moins ? … Alors allons-y ! »<p>

J'installai le plateau d'échecs sur la table de la cuisine pendant qu'il devait prendre place sur le siège en face de moi.

« Tu veux les blancs ou les noirs ? … Oui, t'as raison, les noirs, ça me paraît plus approprié… »

J'entamai la partie puis laissai la chaleur de ses doigts me guider vers la pièce qu'il souhaitait jouer. Je la soulevai alors que la chaleur glissait déjà de ma main en direction de la case où je reposai son pion. C'était pas évident, au départ, mais on s'en accommoda rapidement.

* * *

><p>« Je t'ai explosé ! T'es imprévisible dans tes déplacements, c'est clair… Mais sérieux, sans stratégie… Ok, ok, je t'ai seulement demandé si tu connaissais les règles, c'est vrai, je t'ai pas demandé si tu savais vraiment jouer ! »<p>

Il me poursuivit jusque dans l'aquarium où je m'affalai sur la banquette. Il me rejoignit sans tarder, cherchant à me faire payer mes remarques. Mais, faute de pouvoir tenter grand-chose, il finit par se calmer et s'allonger sur mes cuisses.

« Quoi ? … Pourquoi tu me touches comme ça ? … Tu as quelque chose à dire ? … Oui ? …T'es marrant, toi… Comment tu veux que… Attends… On n'est pas pressés en même temps… Essaie d'être concis… A… B… C… D… Tu penses à m'arrêter, hein, car j'ai vraiment l'air con, là… E… »

Zoro finit par me stopper sur un « T » que je devinais rapidement démarrer un « tu ». La phrase se poursuivit avec un « voulais » bien trop long à comprendre puis un « savoir » qui me permit de trouver rapidement la fin de sa question : « tu voulais savoir quoi, hier ? ». J'hésitai à répondre. C'était stupide, au fond, puisque j'étais seul… Mais pas autant que ces mots que j'avais refreinés la veille au soir. Déjà sans les prononcer, ils me paraissaient puérils alors s'ils devaient franchir la barrière de mes seules pensées… Il m'encouragea, glissant sa main sur la mienne. Zoro était tellement plus tactile quand j'imaginais moi-même, bien qu'inconsciemment, ses réactions…

« Est-ce que tu… Rah, je sais pas comment l'dire sans passer pour un con… Bon… Toi et moi, c'était surtout du sexe mais… j'pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il y avait autre chose derrière… Enfin, ça comptait pour toi, quoi, t'aurais pas pu faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. On l'a jamais dit mais on était « ensemble », non ? »

Il entrelaça mes doigts, acquiesçant à mes propos. C'était doux… Faux mais doux…

« Mais… Toi et Luffy, c'était quoi ? Je sais… Je sais que vous n'aviez pas ce genre de relation ! Pourtant… Il y avait quelque chose de fort, tu peux pas dire le contraire… Vous vous compreniez sans rien dire, sans rien faire… Nous, 'fallait qu'on se tape dessus pour piger quelque chose… Rien qu'à voir comment il réagit… Est-ce qu'il aurait autant de mal à s'en remettre pour quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipage ? »

Ma question resta en suspens. Il attendait que je crache le morceau. Je retins mon souffle et lâchai :

« Est-ce que, pour toi, il compte plus que moi ? »

Il lâcha doucement ma main droite pour ma main gauche alors que je reprenais ma respiration, soulagé. Je refusai néanmoins de poser ma question suivante, plus égoïste encore, dont je ne pouvais espérer une réponse positive.

* * *

><p>« Sanji, tu as pensé à jeter la perle ?<p>

- Oui, oui…

- C'est important, tu sais, car tu vas beaucoup mieux mais il ne faut pas non plus que tu te décroches trop de la réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Chopper, t'en fais pas… »

* * *

><p>À contre cœur, je regagnai la poupe du Sunny, Zoro sur les talons. Sortant le collier de ma poche, j'enlevai la seconde perle et la fit rouler entre mes doigts.<p>

« Deux jours, déjà. C'était pas une mauvaise idée, finalement, ce truc-là… Si seulement ça pouvait… durer encore… Un peu plus que les cinq jours qu'il nous reste… Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a fait, déjà, qu'on avait pas fait avant ? Cinq jours, ça suffira jamais pour ce que je voudrais encore… Mais dans cinq jours… Dans cinq jours… Putain… »

Je fermai les yeux à m'en broyer les paupières. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Ça va aller. Il est là. Je le sens, il est là. Surtout ne pas penser au reste. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser.

* * *

><p>« Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Viens, on va s'coucher… J'suis naze, là… »<p>

Visiblement sans entrain, il me rejoignit. Je profitai de sa chaleur dans mon dos et glissant le long de…

« Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis tout à l'heure ? Comment veux-tu qu'on couche ensemble ? Tu vois bien que… Tu… »

Que tu n'es pas là. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Tu n'es pas là, Zoro, t'as jamais été là. Ne pas… Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais foutre, ici, à t'endormir contre moi… Je me relevai brusquement, trébuchai, tâtonnai dans la chambre à la recherche de mon pantalon et claquai la porte de ma cabine. Je courrai vers la poupe, fouillai dans ma poche, m'effondrai sur les marches, haletant. Je m'accrochai à la rambarde, me redressai, piétinai les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de l'océan si sombre. Je levai le bras vers le ciel, le collier en main, et suspendis mon geste.

Je pouvais pas. Je pouvais simplement pas. Pas encore. Me débarrasser de toi.

Mon bras redescendit le long de mon corps, doucement, et je baissai la tête, ravalant mes larmes. Mécaniquement, je récupérai cette deuxième perle que j'avais refusé de jeter, pour un jour de plus, et la rendis aux ténèbres. Ce soir, je dormirais seul.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Merci pour la lecture !<em>

_Bon, plus de 4 000 mots, quand même ! Alors, pardonnée ? ;) _

_... Un petit avis, peut-être ? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà finalement la suite et fin de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« ZORO ! »<p>

Je me redressai, en sueur, des images violentes plein la tête. La seconde suivante, son bras passait autour de mes épaules et ma respiration s'apaisait. Je me rallongeai, lentement et me blottis contre lui. On n'était plus le soir, après tout…

* * *

><p>L'esprit encore embrumé, je laissai mon corps se détendre sous l'eau chaude. J'étais fatigué. Trop fatigué. Je m'emparai du flacon de gel douche et me savonnai, lentement, machinalement, quand sa chaleur se déposa doucement sur mon dos. Comme une demande. Je soupirai agréablement à son contact. Et sa main glissa tendrement sur moi, étalant la mousse sans le pouvoir.<p>

* * *

><p>« Chopper, tu es sûr de toi ?<p>

- Je te l'ai dit, Nami, nous pouvons l'aider, l'accompagner, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il doit réussir à dépasser lui-même…

- Et… il s'en sort bien pour le moment ?

- Il me dit qu'il se débarrasse des perles, c'est plutôt bon signe… Après, tu sais… ça dépend beaucoup de chacun… Le mieux que nous puissions faire est de le soutenir et de traverser nous-même cette épreuve. »

* * *

><p>Nous étions tous là, rassemblés autour de la table. Les discussions refaisaient doucement surface, évitant de près ou de loin, ce qui aurait pu nous ramener à ce à quoi tout le monde pensait vraiment. Comment ignorer cette place vide à côté de moi ? Enfin, vide… La chaleur de Zoro m'effleurait parfois et je savais qu'il était là, assis comme nous, dans son siège, à écouter les conversations à défaut d'y participer.<p>

Je repensai brusquement à cette histoire que j'avais lue la veille et ma main quitta doucement la table pour venir pendre dans le vide. Dans la nouvelle, cette main ne resterait pas seule longtemps… Mais nous n'étions pas dans cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas le genre de Zoro de répondre à ces signes-là.

J'allais reposer la main sur la table quand une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Ou cet enfoiré avait lu par-dessus mon épaule ou il était drôlement intuitif… Ou… Peu importait.

Je reportai mon attention sur la conversation, sans parvenir à tout à fait réprimer un sourire. Je crois, au fond, que j'avais toujours rêvé de ces petits gestes.

* * *

><p>J'allumai ma clope alors que Zoro glissait ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me retournai, profitant de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Et il y eut cette caresse, infime, qui effleura mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux. La clope bascula par-dessus le bastingage.<p>

* * *

><p>« Sanji, tu…<p>

- C'est fait, c'est fait… »

* * *

><p>Zoro s'allongea près de moi et je rabattis la couverture sur nous. Je fermai les yeux, baigné dans une chaleur réconfortante. Je laissai mes pensées s'enfoncer dans une douce torpeur, bercé par une caresse aussi légère qu'entêtante effleurant mes cheveux. Sa main finit par les abandonner, leur préférant mon cou, mes épaules, mon dos, mon torse, mes hanches…<p>

« Zoro… N… Non… »

Pourquoi non, déjà ? Il n'interrompit pas sa progression, atteignant mon entre jambe. Je commençais à avoir chaud, très chaud… Je me retournai vers lui pour le toucher à mon tour mais mes bras ne parvinrent pas à l'atteindre, tandis que la chaleur se faisait plus intense.

« Zoro… Att… Je vais… »

Je jouis beaucoup trop tôt, comme s'il ne m'avait plus touché depuis des mois, et ouvris les yeux brusquement, me redressant sur les coudes, prêt à recevoir les moqueries qui ne tarderaient pas à… à… ah… ah…

Tellement pitoyable.

Ah… Ah… Ah…

C'était pitoyable.

Ah… Ah…

J'étais pitoyable.

Ah…

Pitoyable.

Zoro, je suffoque…

Recroquevillé, le crâne hurlant, les dents claquant, je serrai… aussi fort que possible… cette perle que je n'avais pu me résoudre à jeter.

* * *

><p>La troisième perle roulait sur la rambarde, jouant avec le vide. Mes doigts la guidaient, funambule, lui évitant une chute maladroite.<p>

« Zoro… »

Elle s'immisça dans une rainure du bois, se laissant entraîner le long du rail improvisé.

« Faut qu'on… que j'arrête, non ? »

Elle prenait de la vitesse.

« Toutes ces conneries… »

Toujours plus de vitesse.

« J'ai dépassé les limites du tolérable, on dirait bien… »

Elle dérailla, quittant brusquement la piste, sautillant hors des chemins tracés.

« Dormir ensemble, s'embrasser à l'abri des regards, se tenir la main sous la table… Et tout le reste… »

Je stoppai net sa course.

« Tu n'aurais jamais été d'accord avec ça. »

Je la soulevai, préparant sa chute vertigineuse.

« Pas la peine de me contredire ! Évidemment que tu n'es pas d'accord. Tu es dans ma tête ! Tu es ce que je veux ! … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? »

Zoro m'entraînait, loin de la poupe. J'hésitai à le suivre, mais il n'en démordait pas. À pas lents, je le laissai finalement me forcer à grimper dans la vigie puis à m'approcher de son matériel de musculation que personne n'avait encore eu la force de déplacer. J'ouvris un des coffres qui contenaient ses séries de poids et d'altères. Sur celui-ci, la moitié de la place avait été dégagée pour pouvoir y glisser quelques bouteilles de rhum. Zoro me lâcha, visiblement satisfait.

« Et ? »

Il ne réagit pas.

« C'est pas comme si j'étais pas au courant de ta cachette… Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais pas remarqué les disparitions dans mes réserves ? C'est mignon de vouloir me prouver que c'est toi. Mais là… Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et… Zoro, c'est impossible, tu sais. T'es dans ma tête, oublie pas… »

Je redescendis pour me débarrasser de la perle.

* * *

><p>« Zoro, arrête avec ce jeu-là. Tu trouveras jamais quoi que ce soit dont je ne sois pas déjà au courant ! Pas la peine de m'emmener dans ta cabine ! Découvrir la manière dont tu ranges tes calbutes ne changera rien ! »<p>

C'est pourtant vers son armoire à fringues qu'il me dirigea, m'invitant à inspecter la pile de t-shirts vaguement pliés. Mes mains hésitèrent puis glissèrent dans une de mes poches cette perle qu'il m'avait encore empêché de jeter, pour saisir le premier de ses hauts. Elles s'immobilisèrent brusquement. Ce tissu... Je l'avais caressé, je l'avais retroussé et je m'en étais débarrassé tant de fois… Qu'est-ce que je foutais, au juste ? Je retirai vivement mes doigts, ébranlant le tas déjà en équilibre précaire et un bruit métallique résonna à mes pieds. Je baissai les yeux vers l'objet égaré. Zoro se retira.

« Et ? »

Il était même pas foutu de ranger correctement ses affaires mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surp… Non. C'était impossible. Mon cœur s'emballa. C'était impossible. Mes mains tremblaient. C'était impossible. C'était juste… C'était juste…

La chaleur refit surface. En un seul endroit. Mon annulaire gauche.

* * *

><p>Impossible. C'est ma tête, encore ma tête. Elle voit, elle voit un espoir inconcevable, elle voit des certitudes insensées. Ma tête… faites-la taire. Elle voit des convictions absurdes, elle voit, elle voit un anneau aux promesses insupportables. Tais… tais-toi.<p>

Mes paupières se crispent, voilant ma vue, niant ces évidences fautives, mais aveuglé, mes pensées se brouillent, se troublent, s'emmêlent, agitant mon corps d'une nausée froide et j'ouvre les yeux aussi vite que je les ai fermés. L'anneau est là, toujours là.

C'est faux. Je crie sans un son. Tout ça est faux. L'anneau n'existe pas, il doit exister mais il ne le peut pas. Mon assurance vacille, la vérité se perd et mon bras tente d'agripper l'armoire. Il ne s'accroche qu'à du tissu qui vomit à terre. Pas un ne recouvre l'anneau qui est là, toujours là.

Une fièvre glaciale s'abat sur mon crâne. Le bois tangue sous mes doigts. Mes jambes cèdent. L'anneau. Ma main se tend. Mon cœur se soulève et se soulève encore une fois. Il déborde. Il se répand sur les planches usées qui s'enfoncent et se relèvent. L'anneau. Il roule, il tourne, il oscille. D'un éclat violent, brûlant, hurlant. Dans l'ombre. Les yeux ouverts, ma vision sombre, sombre et s'assombrit. L'anneau.

* * *

><p><em>« Merde, Sanj… …spire encor… …cher Chopper ! »<em>

_Des bruits de pas, loin, loin de moi._

_« … lui faut un méd… …bon… …der à le trans… »_

_Je flotte, ailleurs._

_« … va ? Non… …dois le… …mer la port… »_

_Noir._

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai, l'esprit en vrac, dans l'infirmerie. Ayant sans doute remarqué mes mouvements, Chopper se retourna.<p>

« Sanji, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va… Qu'est-ce que j'fous là ?

- Tu as fait un malaise dans… »

Je ne l'entendais déjà plus. Mes souvenirs m'étaient revenus de plein fouet. Et avec eux, une profonde angoisse.

« L'anneau !

- Sanji ?

- Où est l'anneau ? »

Le petit médecin, inquiet, me dévisageait sans comprendre.

« Quel anneau ? Tu ne devr…

- Il y avait un anneau !

- Sanji, tu dois te reposer. »

Il posa sa patte sur mon bras, cherchant à me détendre, sans pour autant y parvenir.

« Non, je dois le récupérer, je dois récupérer l'ann…

- Sanji ! Calme-toi d'abord, et explique-moi ensuite. »

Son ton, plus dur, m'arrêta. J'inspirai un grand coup, tentant d'apaiser mes tremblements et de rassembler des pensées cohérentes, conscient que Chopper ne me laisserai pas quitter l'infirmerie sans une bonne explication.

« Je… Non… Zoro m'a emmené dans sa chambre. »

Je sentis immédiatement le regard du petit renne s'assombrir. J'hésitai à poursuivre mais ils avaient le droit de savoir.

« Il m'a montré un anneau. Je… je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un. Il… Zoro est… vivant ? Oui, il est… vivant. »

Mes mots étaient hésitants. Je les savais vrais mais je refusais d'y croire. C'était trop douloureux. Chopper, lui, ne réagit pas, se contentant de me poser des questions dont l'intérêt me dépassait.

« Où était l'anneau ?

- Dans une pile de t-shirts.

- Sanji, pourquoi il y avait autant de vêtements par terre si Zoro t'a montré où il était ? »

Alors c'était ça. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, Chopper ne me croyait pas. J'eus un sourire triste. Quelque part, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Qui croirait un fou ?

« Je… j'ai renversé la pile après… »

Il ne sembla pas convaincu et balaya ma réponse d'une nouvelle question.

« As-tu vraiment jeté les perles ? »

Et je me sentis brusquement abattu. Il ne pourrait jamais me croire. Je détournai les yeux, coupable, ma main se resserrant instinctivement sur le tissu de mon pantalon et il soupira, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sanji… Il n'y a pas d'anneau.

- Je l'ai… vu.

- Nous t'avons déplacé puis nous avons rangé et nettoyé la chambre de Zoro. Il n'y a pas d'anneau, Sanji, il n'y en a jamais eu. »

* * *

><p>« C'est à propos de Sanji que tu as voulu nous rassembler ?<p>

- Ou… Oui… Il se repose à… l'infirmerie mais… je ne sais plus quoi… plus quoi faire…

- Chopper, calme-toi, tu fais déjà tout ton possible pour qu'il aille mieux.

- Mais il ne va pas mieux ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler de cette histoire de perles !

- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, qui sait dans quel état il serait maintenant ?

- Mais ce… ce n'est pas tout…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il est persuadé que Zoro est vivant parce qu'il l'aurait guidé jusqu'à un anneau…

- …

- Mais pour ça, il a fouillé dans tout le Sunny, dans tous les endroits que fréquentait Zoro, il a même renversé ses vêtements. Alors… alors c'est normal… qu'il ait fini… par trouver quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas…

- … donc il y a bien un anneau ?

- Oui ! Mais…

- Quel genre d'anneau ? Zoro envisageait de…

- Il… semblerait. Mais… je lui ai dit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Je… j'ai pensé que c'était mieux qu'il ne le sache pas ! Sinon, il n'acceptera jamais que Zoro est bien mort, surtout en trouvant une alliance et…

- Chopper !

- On ne te reproche rien.

- Tu as fait ce qui t'a semblé le mieux pour lui.

- Chopper. Donne-moi l'anneau.

- Tu vas…

- Lui rendre. Il a le droit de savoir.

- Je suis… désolé… mais j'ai eu peur… qu'il devienne fou…

- Il a aussi le droit de devenir fou. »

* * *

><p>« Sanji.<p>

- Luffy. »

Il était entré dans l'infirmerie alors que l'anneau occupait encore la totalité de mes pensées. Personne ne l'avait trouvé mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'existait pas. Peut-être avait-il simplement glissé sous un meuble ? Ou alors je tenais une nouvelle preuve de mes hallucinations… Je pensais la folie violente, capricieuse et inconstante. La mienne était simple, belle et séduisante. _Ma_ douce folie. Je comprenais mieux ceux qui n'y résistaient pas. Elle était tellement plus réconfortante que notre implacable réalité… Il faudrait que je fouille la chambre de moi-même… Pour savoir de quel côté je me trouvais à présent.

C'est sur cette résolution que je réalisai que Luffy s'était assis calmement auprès de moi. Calmement…

« Es-tu vraiment là ? »

Ma question avait dû le prendre par surprise car elle ne fut accueillie que par un lourd silence. Zoro, lui, avait saisi ma main droite, comme pour répondre à sa place et, au-delà de toute logique, je fus convaincu qu'il avait raison. Alors, je levai les yeux vers celui qui nous avait réunis, qui comprendrait peut-être que je refusais notre séparation. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il n'y en avait pourtant pas eu beaucoup. Davantage, ces derniers temps. Mais surtout, il avait des choses à dire, à me dire, en tant que capitaine. Et j'attendis.

Une ombre voila mon regard quand un léger poids se déposa, aérien, sur mon crâne.

« Je suis là. »

Automatiquement, mes doigts se refermèrent sur le chapeau de paille. Mon cœur se serra. Aussi pitoyable que je fus, Luffy serait toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? J'expirai péniblement. Je n'étais pas seul dans cette tourmente. Je n'étais pas seul. Pas seul avec Zoro. De son vivant, j'avais pourtant attendu ces moments avec impatience. Aujourd'hui, je les voulais autant que je les redoutais. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais exploser si je ne partageais pas cette folie.

Il reprit, la voix grave.

« Sanji, tu vas devoir excuser Chopper. »

Sans un mot de plus, il saisit ma main encore crispée, la déposa sur mes cuisses recouvertes d'un drap blanc, avant d'y glisser quelque chose de froid.

Ma respiration se stoppa avant d'accélérer brutalement.

L'anneau.

Celui dont les promesses m'avaient fait sombrer. Et avec lui, un bordel de questions, d'émotions contradictoires, la peur et l'espérance, l'incompréhension et le soulagement. Le refus et l'impuissance.

Mais Luffy était là. Et avec lui, par-dessus tout le reste, une infinie certitude : Zoro était vivant.

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur des sentiments trop forts pour être tolérés, des sentiments que j'avais besoin de communiquer.

« Luffy… Il est vivant. »

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'hésitation dans ma voix et Zoro m'enserra de ses bras.

Néanmoins, plutôt qu'un soulagement déraisonnable, c'est un nouveau silence qui accueillit mon affirmation puis ces quelques mots, écrasants.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Sa réponse m'assomma et je tournai la tête vers lui, sans comprendre.

« Chopper dit qu'il est mort. »

La réplique me répugna. Je ne devais pas, il ne fallait pas, pourtant, un instant, je me mis à haïr la médecine et ses certitudes. Cette médecine qui lui laissait un sursis tout en le condamnant. Cette médecine qui avait balayé une confiance évidente en une seule phrase, commençant à résonner dans mon crâne, de plus en plus fort. _Il n'y a pas d'anneau, Sanji, il n'y en a jamais eu. _Un mensonge. Chopper ne savait pas ce qu'était le mensonge. Et pourtant…

Tout foutait le camp. Notre aventure. Notre équipage. Nous avions désespérément besoin de toi. Zoro… C'était évident… Et tu étais là. Je devais l'en convaincre.

« Chopper a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'anneau. »

Luffy se crispa au ton amer que je n'avais su tout à fait étouffer.

« Et Zoro alors ? Encore vivant, il nous annonce sa mort et toi, malgré sa mort, tu prétends qu'il est vivant ? Qui dois-je croire ? Vous êtes tous mes nakamas… Je refuse de trancher… »

Quelque part, je ne pouvais qu'admettre qu'il était juste. Sauf que là, la justice pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Il s'agissait de la vie de Zoro… de… la vie… J'écarquillai les yeux, un effroi glacial s'insinuant en moi, douloureusement, se glissant dans mon crâne, serpentant dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Sans lâcher l'anneau, mes doigts agrippèrent l'immense drap blanc.

« Combien de temps avant la prochaine île ?

- Deux jours.

- Deux jours et… Et vous allez le tuer. »

Les poings serrés, il encaissa l'accusation.

« Sanji, Ace est mort. Je ne sais pas si Zoro l'est aussi mais ça y ressemble beaucoup trop et…

- Vous allez le tuer !

- OU C'EST LUI QUI VA TE TUER ! »

Il s'était levé et m'avait saisi par les épaules, les yeux agités par l'angoisse de perdre quelqu'un. Encore. Je lui rendis son regard, lui jetant pêle-mêle douleur, fureur, aigreur. Et pour la première fois, je ressentis ce lien que vous partagiez. Nous nous comprenions. Opposés, mais si évidemment semblables. C'était sans doute ça, le pire… Nous nous comprenions. Sans pouvoir nous accorder. Sans pouvoir nous… pardonner.

Zoro… Tu vois comme l'équipage se déchire, comme il hurle ta perte ?

Luffy brisa notre échange que la folie m'avait autorisé à soutenir plus longtemps. Il me lâcha et recula d'un pas, s'affalant sur le tabouret qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Je prends déjà bien trop le risque de te perdre sur les deux jours qu'il te reste. Je ne peux pas faire davantage. »

Bien sûr que si, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il avait tranché, bien avant de mettre un pied dans cette pièce. Depuis quand Luffy réfléchissait-il plutôt que de choisir l'espoir, même le plus fou ? Qu'est-ce que ta disparation n'avait pas encore foutu en l'air ?

Silencieusement, je cachai la bague au fond de ma poche, en sécurité, avant de retirer ce chapeau de paille qui, un instant plus tôt, m'avait pourtant soulagé d'un poids. Je le contemplai, lui et ses promesses dépassées. À mon tour, je l'enfonçai sur son crâne.

« Je comprends, capitaine… Protège les autres et vos convictions. Je protègerai Zoro et les miennes. »

Il accepta ma décision, quittant l'infirmerie, le cœur lourd, dans un claquement sourd.

Nous y sommes, Zoro. Plus que toi, et moi. Surtout moi, peut-être.

Il m'enlaça, comme réfutant mes pensées.

Toi et moi, alors. Comme une sorte d'alliance. Un peu irréelle, un peu malsaine. Une alliance… Je repris l'anneau et le glissai en tremblant à mon annulaire gauche. Une alliance… Ce mot n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi approprié qu'aujourd'hui. Une alliance… Contre le reste du monde.

* * *

><p>Une immense planche de bois. Une poignée plus souvent brusquée qu'appuyée. Un rai de lumière s'atténuant à mesure que le temps passait… Je n'avais pas quitté la porte des yeux depuis que Luffy l'avait franchie. Pourtant, il le faudrait bien. Mais, à chaque fois que je m'étais convaincu de le faire, une effroyable angoisse retenait mes gestes.<p>

« Zoro… »

Instantanément, ta chaleur refit surface contre ma peau.

« Je peux pas le faire tout seul… J'veux pas que… tout s'effondre… »

Comprenant ma demande, tes doigts se mêlèrent aux miens et tu m'entraînas doucement, tout doucement vers… ton corps.

Des jours durant, je l'avais ignoré, jusqu'à en oublier sa présence à bord, refusant sa réalité. Mais si je devais te protéger, c'est auprès de toi que je devais rester, auprès de ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Et mon regard se posa sur ton torse. Il se soulevait régulièrement, artificiellement aussi. Pourtant, si l'on oubliait les quelques tuyaux, tu semblais simplement dormir…

M'asseyant timidement sur le rebord du lit, j'attrapai ta main inerte. Mais rien. Ton corps ne réagit pas. Si seulement il y avait…

Mes autres doigts caressèrent doucement ton épaule. Rien non plus. Pas un geste, pas même un frémissement.

Je te serrai plus durement le bras. Toujours rien. Je te poussai, un peu, te secouai puis te brusquai. Tes muscles totalement relâchés suivaient chacun de mes mouvements, aussi sûrement qu'une poupée de chiffon. Mon poing se leva au-dessus de ton poitrail, inutilement animé, s'immobilisa… et retomba sur toi, sans force.

J'agrippai le tissu qui te recouvrait… Comment en était-on arrivé là déjà… Un corps mort qui respire et autre chose… Ta chaleur, stupidement hors de toi, consentit à m'enlacer de nouveau.

Mes doigts effleurèrent ta joue, maladroitement. Zoro…

Putain… Zoro…

Ils… Ils ne te tueront pas.

* * *

><p>La porte grinça. Assis aux pieds de Zoro, la tête dans les bras, les coudes sur les genoux, les jambes plantées dans le sol, je ne pris même pas la peine de jeter un œil à celui ou celle qui venait encore une fois nous rendre visite.<p>

« Sanji ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais très bien ce qu'ils voulaient mais je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Je refusais de te laisser seul avec eux. Au cas où ils décideraient de te tuer plus vite encore… pour « m'aider »…

« Ça fait des heures que tu n'as pas bougé ! »

Des heures… Je commençais à perdre la notion du temps… Mais je resterais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait… suffisamment pour qu'ils changent d'avis ou pour que tu leur prouves que j'avais raison.

« Viens manger, au moins… »

Non ! Non… Je resterais là… Je resterais… Encore… Et encore…

* * *

><p>« Il a à peine touché à ce que je lui ai apporté…<p>

- Il refuse que je m'approche de Zoro…

- Il ne parle plus !

- Il ne devrait pas rester tout le temps là-bas… »

* * *

><p>Ils ne te tueront pas…<p>

Mais…

Non, ça va… Ça va… Tu es là, après tout… Tu es là…

Mais…

Mais Zoro… Sans manger… Sans dormir… Sans toi… Je sais pas… Je sais plus… Si, j'sais juste que là… Il faut vraiment que tu… te réveilles. J'fais ce que j'peux… C'est toi, maintenant qui dois… ouvrir les yeux… par magie… ou par… enfin tu vois quoi… je m'en fous mais fais quelque chose… Juste une fois… avant que j'en crève aussi. Allez…

Je levai les yeux vers toi, puis péniblement, le reste de mon corps.

Tu sais… Dans les histoires, y'a souvent ce genre de conneries… Des morts pas tout à fait morts… Et des putain de sentiments qui les retiennent… qui les ramènent… Ces histoires-là, elles finissent bien… Et… pour ça, il faut que…

Je te dévisageai longuement. Non, c'était vraiment trop con… Mon regard glissa vers tes lèvres inertes depuis trop longtemps… Après tout… J'étais peut-être plus à ça près… J'aurais tout tenté…

Tremblant de fatigue autant que d'espoir vain, je me penchai au-dessus de toi… Je les ignorais tous deux. L'une pour ne pas m'avachir sur toi et enfin oublier, tout oublier, l'autre pour ne pas renoncer à une dernière absurdité qui signerait ma descente aux enfers… Ma raison, elle, avait foutu le camp depuis trop longtemps pour m'arrêter.

Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne.

Et quoi ? Ce n'était que de la peau sèche et crevassée…

Déjà vaincu, je brisai le contact, assistant pour la première fois depuis longtemps à une situation normale. Complètement normale. Désespérément normale.

J'abandonnai mon front contre le tien. Comme si ça pouvait marcher… Et je pleurai pas, non. Je chialai. Car il en restait encore, finalement, à sortir. Pour toi. Enfoiré.

« Hey… J'ai une dernière chose à t'dire avant que… 'fin, je crois bien que… j't'aime… à en crever… »

Mon corps acheva de s'effondrer sur le tien. Je sentais mes épaules se soulever par à-coups, mes doigts s'accrocher à tes cheveux, sans rien pouvoir contrôler. Je fermai les yeux, rien qu'un instant. Pour souffler. Faire semblant que tout cela n'était qu'une simple histoire. Une histoire où il fallait passer par ces moments-là pour atteindre la fin, si belle… Si évidente… et si fausse.

J'entends que ça cogne à la porte. Elle me semble bien plus loin que tout à l'heure. Bien plus loin. Ça cogne, mais ils ne passeront pas. J'ai poussé tous les meubles et, derrière les meubles, il y a moi. Tant que je serais là, Zoro, ils ne te tueront pas… Ils resteront de l'autre côté et ils ne te tueront… pas.

Ton corps me semble presque chaud. Ou c'est le mien qui se refroidit. Ouais, j'ai froid. Je crois que je tremble. Zoro, pourquoi il fait froid ? Ne pas dormir… Et si… te tueront… Trop, beaucoup trop… froid.

* * *

><p>Chaud. Et doux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi cent ans… et d'être encore fatigué.<p>

Je me retournai, tirant la couverture sur moi… mais quelque chose me gêna. Je soulevai une paupière, sans conviction.

…

Putain de merde. Un tube, de ceux que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je balayai la pièce du regard. C'était bien l'infirmerie. Mais, dans le lit, il n'y avait que moi.

Ma main se crispa sur ma poche. Les perles. Tout était bien réel. Je me redressai, trop vite, arrachant la couverture. Je titubai sur quelques pas, regagnant de l'assurance sur ceux qu'il me restait avant d'attraper la poignée. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

J'ouvris.

La lumière m'aveugla, me forçant à m'immobiliser sur le seuil de cette infirmerie si sombre. Peu à peu, je distinguai à nouveau l'azur du ciel, le turquoise des vagues et le brun mat des planches du Sunny.

Et je te vis toi.

Tous les autres étaient là, souriant, riant comme autrefois. Des chants ignorés, des jeux oubliés avaient refait surface.

Mais je ne vis que toi, marchant au milieu de tout cela. Luffy t'attrapa par le bras, t'entraînant dans ses dernières frasques, Chopper vous rejoignit, s'accrochant à ta jambe. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ils s'immobilisèrent. Cet idéal se brisait-il déjà ?

Peu à peu, les regards convergèrent vers moi, soulagés ou coupables, rassurés ou meurtris. Des regards dont je ne voulais pas. Les nôtres n'eurent que le temps de se croiser.

Je claquai la porte.

Mon dos se plaqua contre elle. Je sentais mon souffle s'accélérer et des larmes recommencer à couler. C'était absurde.

Je me laissai choir, emporté par des sanglots incontrôlables. Mes bras serrèrent douloureusement mon corps et ma tête cogna sur mes genoux. Et j'attendis, lamentable. J'attendis que le flot d'émotions qui me submergeait me laisse comprendre, me laisse respirer.

Il toqua. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais est-ce que, moi, je ressemblais seulement à quelque chose en cet instant ?

Il ouvrit puis referma doucement la porte sur nous. Sans un mot, il s'accroupit et je sentis la chaleur de sa main sur mon épaule. J'eus un brusque haut-le-cœur et mon corps tout entier se raidit à son contact.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

J'avais crié, sans le vouloir. Mais ces mots, trop durs, avaient au moins eu le mérite de rompre le silence. Il s'assit. Le regard perdu sur le plancher, je repris d'un murmure :

« Quand… tu me touches, j'ai l'impression que tu disparais à nouveau. »

Il eût un sourire triste et l'air désemparé, comme il avait dû être de longues journées durant. Pourtant, sa voix rauque s'éleva, sans la moindre hésitation.

« Je suis là. »

Sa voix. Oui, c'était ça, je voulais l'entendre. J'autorisai enfin mes yeux embués à rencontrer les siens. Je voulais le voir, aussi. Mais, par-dessus tout, je voulais, moi, le toucher.

Je tendis les doigts vers lui, tremblant, pour venir effleurer son bras. Il frissonna. Il était là, vraiment là. Vivant. Et je ne contrôlai plus rien. Je me jetai sur lui, l'enserrant de toutes mes forces, incapable de retenir des flots de larmes qui venaient pourtant à peine de se calmer. Je m'en foutais. Ma respiration saccadée m'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot et je m'en foutais. J'en avais trop donné ces derniers jours.

Il m'avait réceptionné contre lui comme il le pouvait mais il n'osa pas me rendre mon étreinte, laissant ses mains à plat sur le sol et le temps passer. Un temps aux menaces oubliées.

Il brisa le silence de mes pleurs pour parler. Beaucoup. Tout bas. Avec des mots qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance. Juste des mots pour faire du bruit. Pour rattraper tant de questions laissées en suspens. Tant de conversations sans réponse. Sans retenue.

Je n'écoutais pas. Je me laissais simplement bercer par le son de sa voix, un chant grave et rassurant, qui vint doucement à bout de mon douloureux soulagement. Je me sentis vide, un instant, un peu perdu, avant que mes émotions ne reviennent peu à peu. En vrac. Incompréhensibles.

Il tenta de m'enlacer. Je le repoussai, le plaquant au sol. Il ne me toucherait pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Il ne dit rien, acceptant que tout ne se résoudrait pas si simplement, que je ne serais ni juste, ni réfléchi. Je ne pouvais plus.

D'un regard, je lui reprochai durement son absence, son silence, autant que je le remerciais de son retour, de son… J'accrochai mes lèvres aux siennes qui me répondirent. Cela ressemblait enfin à un baiser. Réel. Partagé. Loin de ces images inertes qui aveuglaient mon crâne. Je l'embrassai plus durement, pour les faire fuir, pour les oublier, les nier.

Pour cette clope qui avait basculé par-dessus le bastingage, sous la caresse de lèvres fantômes.

Pour cette peau crevassée qui était restée désespérément immobile, sous mon espoir enterré.

Et je l'embrassai encore. Plus jamais un baiser ne serait solitaire.

J'épuisai nos souffles, sans remords. Je l'avais retenu de trop longues journées. Il restait encore tant à effacer.

Tous ces cauchemars. _Dans ma tête._ J'agrippai son t-shirt. _Ce tissu... Je l'avais caressé, je l'avais retroussé et je m'en étais débarrassé tant de fois._ Je le jetai à travers la pièce. _Ne pas y penser._ Je réservai le même sort au reste de ses vêtements, avant de passer aux miens. _Ne pas… y penser._ Mon pantalon aussi, rejoignit le tas maladroit, déversant le contenu de mes proches sur le plancher…

_Les perles roulaient._ Mes mains coururent sur son corps. _Elles prenaient de la vitesse._ Elles l'échauffaient, l'excitaient, l'enflammaient. _Toujours plus de vitesse._ Elles l'éveillaient, l'animaient, le préparaient. _Elles grinçaient, elles crissaient, elles criaient._ Il obéissait, il gémissait, il frémissait. _Elles hurlaient._ Je voulais l'entendre plus fort que mes pensées. _Elles déraillèrent. _Je le pénétrai.

_Ah… Ah… Ah…_ J'écrasai mon corps sur le sien. _Tellement pitoyable._ Le sentir davantage. _Ah… Ah… _Ne pas le laisser s'évanouir loin de moi. _Pitoyable._ Ne pas laisser mes souvenirs nous engloutir. _Arrêt de l'activité cérébrale._ Je mordis son épaule. _Il est mort. _Il tressaillit. _Ils ne te tueront pas._

Il enlaça les doigts de ma main gauche. _Il n'y a pas d'anneau._ Comme pour me rassurer. _Il n'y en a jamais eu._ Tendrement. _Es-tu vraiment là ?_ Mes sentiments s'égarent. _L'anneau._ Ils chancèlent, ils ondulent, ils s'emballent. _Il roule, il tourne, il oscille._ Ils débordent, explosent et se déchaînent. _D'un éclat violent, brûlant, hurlant._ Jusqu'à…

_Je jouis beaucoup trop tôt, comme s'il ne m'avait plus touché depuis des mois, et ouvris les yeux brusquement, prêt à recevoir les moqueries qui ne tarderaient pas à…_

« J'te préviens tout de suite, cook, tu m'referas plus jamais c'coup-là. »

Sa réplique m'assomma un instant.

Il était là.

Cet enfoiré était là.

C'était enfin une certitude. Et je m'entendis répondre, fatigué mais une douce assurance oubliée dans la voix.

« Ouais, ouais… j't'ai dit ça aussi, la première fois. »

Un silence accueillit mes mots. Ils sonnaient faux. À moins que ce ne soit tout le reste.

Zoro se redressa. Instinctivement, je tentai de le retenir. Pourtant, c'est lui qui me traîna à sa suite. Il ramassa les perles qui jonchaient le sol avant d'arriver au bureau de Chopper. Sans la moindre hésitation, il tira un des tiroirs, provoquant une multitude de cliquetis dont je ne pouvais plus ignorer la nature. À l'intérieur, une avalanche de promesses, de jours à deux à ne plus compter. Rondes, blanches, parfaitement identiques. Zoro me rendit les miennes, arrachées un instant au cours normal de la vie, et ma main se resserra sur elles, une dernière fois.

Je tendis les doigts et elles glissèrent le long des lignes de ma peau, se bousculant pour rejoindre les autres. L'impact de chacune résonna dans mon crâne, longtemps avant que le silence ne reprenne le dessus. Un silence un peu sombre, car deux d'entre elles resteraient à jamais égarées, quelque part dans l'océan, vestiges d'une douleur indélébile.

Zoro referma le tiroir et je posai les mains à plat sur le bureau. Je soupirai. Le cauchemar s'achevait. Sentant mon relâchement, sans doute, il se glissa dans mon dos, nichant sa tête dans mon cou, et entrelaça nos doigts, titillant ma bague entre son pouce et son index. Je rougis. C'était con mais les promesses commençaient à reprendre de leur sens.

« Au fait, ce truc, c'est vraiment ok pour toi ? »

Alors c'était ça, pour lui, une demande… Je souris et me retournai entre ses bras. J'aimais mieux qu'il se ressemble…

« Depuis quand tu te soucies de l'avis des autres, marimo ? »

… qu'on se ressemble…

« Depuis quand tu acceptes un cadeau sans rechigner, sourcil en vrille ?

- Depuis quand t'en fais, collectionneur de cure-dents ?

- Cuistot de mes deux !

- Enfoiré de bretteur ! »

Un poing tambourina à la porte de l'infirmerie. Une simple porte.

« VOS GUEULES ! »

… qu'on se ressemble tous.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et jusqu'au bout ! ^^ Merci également à ceux qui ont suivi et attendu cette histoire, j'espère que votre patience aura été récompensée ! J'attends vos retours ! ;)<em>

_Au passage, dans cette fic, Sanji lit "Tour de table", une histoire de Junk'Peria que je vous invite à lire à votre tour ainsi que tout ce qu'elle a pu écrire d'autre ! Elle a une très belle plume, vous ne serez pas déçus !_

_Et enfin, comme toujours, un immense merci à Elowlie pour son éternel soutien !_


End file.
